In electrical systems, a bus bar is adapted to act as a conductive connector between a power or signal source and various relays, circuit breakers, and other electronic connections. In conventional systems, the bus bar is often pre-formed with a variety of exposed protruding contacts at predetermined locations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,300 shows a bus bar assembly that includes multiple bus bars with a plurality of terminals extending therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,622 shows bus bars that have terminals extending therefrom. The bus bars are retained in an insulating bottom part and cover pieces that clip onto the bottom part. The cover includes partition walls that partially surround the terminals but allow access to the terminals. It would be advantageous to have an improved system to form and secure connections to the terminals on a bus bar.